They Meet Again
by Frolic Fingers
Summary: Derelict and Apollyon Ragnar-Punch October Dusk meet yet again, and proceed to battle to the  hopefully  death. Those silly gays and their ancient commandments!     OC x OC  Written by a friend too chicken to upload!PM me and I'll tell you who.


October Dusk was cruising around town in his cape and mask such as hipsters do, his blue hair, much akin to hipsters once more, flowing in the gentle breeze the waved in and out of the winding roads. He listened as it gently hummed and whispered to him, the ability taught to him by his dear friend Talim. As it released its secets to him, he cautiously jumped back as it had warned him of what was to occur; no sooner had he jumped than Derelict, his long-time nemesis had smashed his Elbow Blades into the ground and reeled back in a flip.  
>"Heh, lucky break, punk. If it weren't for that damn wind you'd be face down in the ground right now."<p>

"My destiny is not to fall to you, but rather to succeed in my endeavors and capture Soul Calibur, you half-wit delinquent."

The two circled around one another as they continued to exchange harsh words, their eagerness and anticipation for release growing with each tense sentiment spat out.

"Are we going to continue on like this all day, or are we going to fight, Derelict?"

"The sooner the better, Dusk. Or should I call you Apollyon Ragnar Punch, October Dusk, you Hipster."

"You may call me whatever pleases you as your life shall fall to my blade, scum."

"Whatever," Derelict shrugged the threat off and spun at October Dusk in a front flip. He smashed his Elbow Blades into the Magic Wand October Dusk kept near to his heart before O.D. retaliated with a spin of his blade and a thrust into Derelict. [Giggity]

"I see you've lost your edge, Derelict. That attack couldn't hurt me if I were a mere Soul."

"We'll see about that, October."

The two continued the intense battle as they exchanged blows [Giggity], both men wearing out with each new attack. Derelict let loose a relentless assault of elbows as O.D. held his ground and batted them away with a twirl of his wand.

"Enough!" October Dusk shouted out as he smashed his wand into the ground, the shaft jutting out under Derelict's feet and nearly smashing into his face. [Giggity]

"Heh, nice trick, AR-POD. Let's see how you handle this, though."

Derelict backflipped behind O.D. and gripped him by the feet, pulling the man closer to the edge of town near the cliffs. As AR-POD struggled, Derelict took his blades' dull ends and smashed them into his torso, causing October Dusk to reel in pain.

"Ugh..." October groaned in pain, "must we always fight like this, Derelict? I remember a time, so long ago..."

"You shut up, Dusk. That was long ago, and now I've found a new path for myself. The path to Soul Edge."

The two had a long moment of silence as they stared intensely at one another.

"If only the age-old tradition could be broken, maybe then."

"Shut your fucking mouth about tradition, Dusk!" Derelict dashed towards the man and slid to his side as he cut the man's side and leg.

"AUGH!" AR-POD groaned in pain, blood falling from his fresh wounds.

"Why couldn't you just tell me back then? I would have done something! I could have changed! You knew what would happen if we both-"

"It doesn't matter. This is what needs to happen, Dusk. Now shut up and fight."

"But I loved you back then! And if you had just told me of the tattoo yo were going to get...I could have changed mine! I could have! But now..." he ripped off his shirt, the fabric pooling at his feet as he turned his back towards the man, "now I have this as a reminder."

Derelict felt a heartbeat skip as he saw the scars covering his old lover's back. He felt an immediate moment of resonance with the man as he too removed his own upper-clothing revealing his obscured tattoo.

"Why...why..." he pondered, searching for an answer, "Why must homosexuals never bear the same tattoo as one another!" the two men backed up, their backs meeting as they remained silent.

"We've broken the ancient commandments...but...I can't help this, Derelict..."

Just as O.D. went to turn towards Derelict, the other man jumped away.

"We can't, Dusk. Not now. Not ever."

"I see, if that's how you feel, then this will be our last meeting!"

The two resumed their fight with more ferocity than before. They hacked away at each other's Health Bars and Soul Gauges, before AR-POD finally got a Soul Crush on Derelict. As the man was stunned, October Dusk took the opportunity to run over to the man.

"If you refuse to break the ancient rules we're bound by, I'll break them for you, Derelict."

Before Derelict could react, O.D. had thrust his Magic Wand deep into the ground and watched as it appeared behind Derelict and thrust into him. Derelict cried out in pain as the pole violated him, the metal of the rod tearing through his clothing to reveal his barren skin. October Dusk kissed him deeply as he watched the pain dissipate the more the rod pulled out.

"It's alright, Derelict," he whispered into the neck of his lover.

"Like hell it is," Derelict groaned in pain as he grabbed AR-POD, "I'm going to make you pay, bitch."

October Dusk responded obediently as Derelict bent him over [AND SMACKED THAT. ALL ON THE FLOOR. SMACKED THAT, GAVE HIM SOME MORE, SMACK THAT, TIL HE GOT SORE, SMACKED THAT, OH WHOOAAAA] and ripped his pants off. O.D. responded suit and removed his own pants, Derelict not wasting a moment as he immediately began to violate the other man. He thrust into the hipster in rhythmic motion, Dusk's own cries offsetting the thrusts in a second rhythmic pace.

"Is this what you want? Huh, October? Huh? You wanna be my bitch again?"

"Y-Y-ugh-es!" he moaned out as best he could, his lover not giving him a moment of solace. They continued in ecstasy for a few fleeting moments, Derelict finally feeling the urge to release. He thrusted with all his might, shaking and exhausted, and cried out as his orgasm hit him. October Dusk worked for a few moments longer before his release came in an eruption of a finale.

The two men lay breathless next to one another, the only sound their hitched breaths and the wind that circled around them. O.D. got a smirk as the wind swirled around him, and simply shook his head when Derelict gave him an inquisitive look.

"You won this round, Derri, but be sure that I'll be the victor next time we meet."

"Oh, really?" Derelict gave a playful but serious smile, "I think that's a challenge I'll have to accept. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED."

"Well in that case, we'll need to...fight again some day. I'll be waiting, Derelict."

O.D. gathered up his things, leaving Derelict behind as he walked into the fading sun. The two men knew that no matter what paths they chose, fate would always make their paths cross. And in that time, no matter what, no matter where, they would find their fleeting moments of battle dissolve into unbridled lust. With one final wave of his hand, AR-POD disappeared into the light as fast as his path had crossed with Derelict's knowing that someday they would meet again.


End file.
